Bonds & Vows
by Penybright
Summary: Complete!
1. Bonds & Vows Part I

Body ~ I've started yet another story. I'm not sure if I really like this one. It's not the sort of thing I ususally write... 

Discalimer: I own nothing but the (sort of) original plot. 

Bonds & Vows 

Part I 

By: Penybright 

A shadowy presence slipped stealthily into the large bedchamber. A figure was sleeping restlessly on the bed, tossing and turning as they tangled themself in the sheets. The intruder crept forward, drawing a long, slender dagger from a belt at their waist. The figure on the bed continued to thrash in their sleep, unaware of the invading presence in their room. 

Van instantly awoke as he was pressed violently to the mattress, and the point of a dagger pressed against his throat. His eyes were wide in shock as he froze, not even daring to breathe. 

"Hello Van Fanel," his assailant sneered. "I've come to deliver a message to you." 

Van blinked in response. A folded piece of parchment was waved in front of his wide eyes. 

"I suggest you follow the orders enclosed within. I wouldn't want anything... unpleasant to happen," he chuckled dryly. 

"I think I'll leave you a little reminder, just to make sure you take me seriously." 

The man pinning Van began to slide his dagger across Van's neck, cutting deep enough to draw blood, but not major damage. Van's eyes grew wider and he opened his mouth to cry out, but was met with silence. As Van began to feel dizzy, and his vision started to swirl and lurch, he heard the sound of his assailant chuckling, and then a thunk. 

Silence once again permeated the room, except for Van's choked, raspy breathing. Before falling into the depths of unconsciousness, Van managed to knock over a lamp, and the table it was on, beside him. Before he even heard the large thump followed by the crash of glass impacting with the floor, Van was out cold. 

~*~ 

Van's eyes fluttered open slowly as he began to awake. Memories of last night began to flit through his mind, and he bolted up, a hand reaching up to clasp around his throat. Van's hand came in contact with a thick layer of gauze wrapped around his throat. He opened his mouth to call for someone, but quickly shut it, sucking in a harsh breath as pain knifed through his throat. 

Van realized in horror that he couldn't even utter a word. He stumbled out of bed, tripping on the covers tangled around his legs. Van threw his hands out as the floor suddenly surged towards him. He landed with a dull thud, and sat up rubbing bruised limbs. 

The door to Van's chamber swung inward and someone hurried to his side. 

"Lord Van?" 

Van looked up to see the court healer Basil staring down at him worriedly. Van opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it and snapped it shut. He remembered what had just happened when he tried to speak. 

"I see... You already know that you can't use your voice. It should only be temporary," the physician assured him, seeing Van's stricken face. Basil helped Van to his feet, and then left, leaving Van to his thoughts. 

Several minutes later, Van walked out of his quarters and headed down the hallway to his study. Assassination attempt or no, he had work to do. Fanelia was still in the process of being rebuilt, and they still had several more years work ahead of them. 

Once inside his study, Van sank into the large, plush chair behind his desk. After several minutes of languid silence, Van found himself beginning to nod off. He instantly snapped to attention when the door to his study opened, and one of his advisors walked in. 

"King Van," he nodded in greeting. The advisor placed a folded piece of parchment and a dagger on the desk in front of Van. 

"We found the letter pinned to the door with the dagger, Sire." 

Van glanced silently at the objects before him. His hand unconsciously reached up to his neck when his eyes rested on the blood encrusted dagger. After a moments hesitation, Van picked up the parchment, unfolding it. Taking a deep breath, Van began to read the scrolly handwriting. 

_King Van of Fanelia,_

_The previous evenings meeting was a mere warning, in order to assure you of my conviction. Fanelia is a prosperous and rich country in its own right. My own country of Eneis is also prosperous as well, but if our countries were to ally, both would benefit and become greater than as they currently stand. I simply do not ask for this alliance, I demand it._

_In order to cement the joining of our countries, I propose a marriage. You have already reached your eighteenth year, and still have not chosen a wife. Therefore, I will choose one for you. We will join our countries through the marriage of you, King Van Fanel and my daughter Tallinn._

Van swallowed convulsively, the hand holding the parchment beginning to shake as he read the next part. 

_Turning down this most generous offer, would not be a wise venture. Not only would your own life be in peril as a result, but those of your people as well. I wish to avoid war and senseless slaughter if I can, but if you resist, I will be forced into such actions._

_I wish to congratulate you on you upcoming marriage to my daughter Van Fanel. I look forward to seeing you on your wedding day at the end of this week._

_Cordially,_

_King Vespan_

Van dropped the parchment onto his desk, his head sinking into his hands. He suddenly felt very ill. 

"Sire?" the advisor questioned. Van handed him the letter with a sigh. A stunned silence filled the room when he finished reading. 

"I'll call the council to convene at once Sire," he said quickly, turning and leaving behind a stunned king. 

Van shook his head, pulling himself from his reverie. Surely they could come to a compromise... Van grimaced, knowing that Vespan would never compromise. His aching neck was proof of the king's conviction. Still, Van had to hope there was a way out of marrying the princess. He had never met the girl before! Besides, Van had another woman in mind for his wife... 

~*~ 

Van shifted uncomfortably in the high-backed wood chair. He was seated at a large oblong table, with him at the head and his advisors along the sides. An attendant approached him, placing a stack of parchment, an inkwell, and quill before him. Van nodded in thanks as he comprehended what the utensils were for. Idly, he wondered who had thought of the idea. His musings were cut short as someone cleared their throat. 

"This council has been called to order due to some rather disturbing events. I believe that we have all reached a consensus on our plan of action?" Coyft asked, looking around the room. The other advisors nodded affirmative. Satisfied that everyone was up-to-date on the subject, he continued. 

"We all know that this is no idle threat. I'm sure that King Van would assure us all of that." 

All eyes turned to Van, and he nodded, not really paying attention to them. His mind was furiously trying to think up ways of avoiding armed conflict, and his marriage. 

"We all know Fanelia could never enter into a war, let alone any pitched battle at this point," Eros interjected. 

"Eros is right. Fanelia is still in the process of rebuilding. The army isn't even at half its former strength." 

"I agree with Thomas. We could not consider any sort of battle at this point," Coyft concluded. 

"Luckily, we will thankfully be able to avoid such unwanted bloodshed. Isn't that right Sire?" 

"Oh yes, the marriage proposal," Eros smiled. 

Van's head snapped up at the mention of marriage. They couldn't possibly... 

"King Van, we've brought this matter up with you several times. It seems that we will have to bother you with it no more," Coyft finished. 

Van's eyes grew wide in disbelief. He began to shake his head in protest, silently mouthing the word "no". 

"I agree. Sire, we've been after you for years about producing an heir. What if something should happen to you?" Thomas said, backing up Coyft. 

Van looked at all of them in dismay. They didn't seriously expect him to go through with this... did they? Looking around at the faces of his "trusted" advisors, Van felt his hopes sink. They were going to drag him to this forced wedding kicking and screaming if they had to. He wanted to yell in frustration. His advisors were supposed to help him, not dig him a deeper hole to fall in! 

It wasn't as though Van really had any choice he realized. If he refused, he would knowingly and willingly condemn his people to death. He could never do that. But, he somehow felt... betrayed. It didn't seem fair that his happiness should be sacrificed for some king's gluttonous wish. For now, Van let the subject slide. His advisors weren't going to be of any help. He'd have to think of a way out of this on his own. 


	2. Bonds & Vows Part II

Body ~ I finally got part two done! Poor Van... Hitomi's returned to Gaea, and I don't think she's to happy about Van's marriage... But everything will turn out all right in the end, right? Hmmm... Maybe the plot isn't as predictable as I thought it was going to be... 

Bonds & Vows 

Part II 

By: Penybright 

Two days later, Van was still where he had started. Nowhere. No solutions had come to light, only more questions. Why was the King of Eneis so intent on him marrying his daughter? Did his daughter have any say in the matter? What was the king really after? Fanelia was mostly a rural kingdom, know mostly for its agriculture. What could Fanelia possibly have that was so valuable, so important that it was worth forcing him into a marriage. And the question that plagued Van the most: What exactly was going to become of him once the marriage was finalized? 

Van looked outside and sighed, seeing the darkening sky. He had secluded himself in his room for the day hoping that the solitude would help him think of... something. Unfortunately, the endeavor had proved worthless. Van sighed, his head sinking into his hands. He only had three days left... 

A bright flash of light illuminating the sky grabbed Van's attention. His head snapped up, glancing out the window. He was just in time to see a brilliant column of light disintegrating into little flecks of stardust. Van leaped out of his chair, stumbling towards the door. Hitomi had come back to Gaea... Why did she have to pick now to return? Van grimaced, knowing that this evening's encounter wasn't going to be pleasant. It didn't help that he wouldn't be able to explain. Van's voice had yet to return. 

* 

Van's stomach was twisted in knots as butterflies made it flip. He felt nauseous as he rode through the evening shrouded forest. He was excited to see Hitomi after all these years, and yet at the same time apprehensive. How would she react? Did she even feel the same way as she did before she left. Perhaps she had moved on with her life, and the reason she was here, was to tell him so. Even thought it hurt him deeply to admit it, Van hoped she had found someone. Then, the news of his marriage wouldn't upset her as much. Somehow, he knew that couldn't be, though. 

If anything, Hitomi was extremely loyal to her friends. He hoped that she would understand his predicament, and come to accept the Van had no jurisdiction in the matter. Maybe with her help he could find a solution... if she didn't end up hating him... Van shook that thought out of his mind. No, Hitomi was too kind a person to hold a grudge. Still, trying to explain the situation to her would prove interesting. Van's brooding was cut short as someone hailed him from behind. 

"Who are you?" a feminine voice called from behind. 

Van wheeled his mount around to see his questioner. He was met with the sight of a young woman with jade eyes and sandy-brown hair. 

"Van?" she cried, incredulous. "I almost didn't recognize you. You've certainly grow taller since I left." 

Van blushed at her observation. 

"Aren't you going to say something?" 

Van's expression darkened as he shook his head. Leaping of his horse he strode over to her, watching her bemused expression. When he was sure he had her attention, Van raised his hand to his throat, trying to convey to her that he couldn't speak. 

"Wha- what happened to you?" 

Van grimaced. It was going to be a long night. Remounting, he offered his hand to Hitomi and pulled her up behind him. The ride back to the place was filled with awkward silence. 

* 

As soon as Van entered the courtyard, he was swarmed by his advisors. 

"Sire, what is the meaning of this?" Coyft accused. "You are to be married at the end of the week, and here you are with another woman!" 

"This is highly inappropriate!" Thomas chastised. 

Van's face darkened in rage as he listened to their rebukes. Behind him, he heard Hitomi gasp, and his heart plummeted. He had hoped that she wouldn't learn this way. He had wanted to tell her himself, and maybe try to explain. Van started as he was dragged from his horse by his advisors. Who did they think they were? Van attempted to struggle free, but guards were called in to subdue him. 

Van opened his mouth in silent protest, wishing that he had his voice. Glancing over, he saw Hitomi still astride his horse, with a shocked look on her face. She glimpsed over at Van and he saw the hurt in her jade depths. Van's eyes pleaded with her to understand. 

"Sire!" one of his advisors shouted, drawing Van's attention back. 

"Due to this incident, it seems that we shall have to confine you to your quarters. We don't want your careless actions to lead us into war." 

Van stared at them, incredulously. What, exactly, did his advisors think they were doing? Before being dragged into the palace, Van glanced back to his horse, to find Hitomi gone. With a heavy sigh, Van allowed himself to be led inside. 

* 

As soon as Van's attention was directed away from her, Hitomi bolted from the courtyard. What had that man meant by saying that Van was getting married? Why hadn't Van told her? And who was he marrying? Hitomi ran blindly, letting her feet carry her to a destination only they knew. When she stumbled to a stop, she found herself in a breathtaking garden. 

She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry... Darn it! Why did he always have this effect on her? She should have known better. It had been three years after all. A lot could happen in three years. Van was a king, and therefore had obligations... But she still felt hurt. She had trusted him, and he had broken her heart. He loved another and he was going to marry her, not Hitomi. 

Hitomi crumpled to the ground, tears falling freely. Resting her head on the stone bench in front of her, she allowed her sorrow to be washed away by her tears. It seemed she had thrown away her life on earth for nothing. She was all alone now... 


	3. Bonds & Vows Part III

Body ~ For some reason, I've been getting a lot of inspiration for this fic, so I finished up chapter three pretty quick. I know I should be working on my other fics too... I'll get around to them eventually. I've never (knock on wood) not completed a writing project I started. So, please excuse my senseless rambling, and proceed on to the fic! 

Disclaimer: I know you're all really bright people, and it should come as no shock to you that Escaflowne and it's characters don't belong to me. 

Bonds & Vows 

Part III 

By: Penybright 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Van hurled the first object he could find at it. The unfortunate piece of pottery shattered on impact, creating a large mess on the floor. They had no right! He was their king, not some criminal! What had ever possessed them to lock him in his rooms? On top of that, Hitomi had run away. There was no telling where she could be. Because of his advisors' stupidity, she could be in danger. 

Van quelled his urge to scream, knowing it would do him no good, and only cause him pain. Instead, he began to pace back and forth, trying to vent his anger. If they thought they were going to keep him locked up like some common prisoner for the next three days, they were sorely mistaken. He wasn't beaten yet. 

* 

After several hours, Van decided it was safe, and began his plan of escape. Stealthily slipping into his bedroom, Van shut the chamber door silently behind him. He made his way over to the window, looking outside to make sure no one was there. Satisfied that it was clear of possible traps, Van stripped off his shirt, laying it on a small table by the large window. Stepping up onto the ledge, Van cautiously checked the ground below him once more for anyone. Seeing no one, Van leaped out the window, pearly white wings springing from his back. 

Once on the ground, Van's wings disappeared, and he dove into the closest shrubbery. He waited a few moments before bolting from his momentary sanctuary, and into the entrance of the palace gardens. Once safely inside the gardens, he allowed himself to relax a little. Few people ever came here. Taking a deep breath, Van picked his way through the garden to his own personal spot. He often came here when he was troubled. 

Pushing aside a low hanging branch, Van ducked into the small clearing. In the center was a large fountain surrounded by stone benches. Trees ringed the clearing, screening it from view. Hanging vines spiraled around the trunks of the trees, going up into the branches. A dazzling array of colored flowers littered the ground, as well as the dropping vines. Rounding the fountain, Van came upon a very unexpected sight. 

Hitomi had cried herself to sleep, and she was propped against a stone bench precariously. Van silently approached her, not wishing to startle her awake. Once he reached her, he shook her shoulder lightly, rousing Hitomi from her uneasy sleep. Hitomi blinked the sleep out of her eyes, the person standing before her coming into focus. 

"Van!" 

Van cringed at how loud her voice seemed. Hitomi's surprise suddenly turned to anger as her eyes narrowed. 

"You! Why didn't you tell me?! I thought... I thought that... Never mind, I believe you owe me---" Hitomi was cut off as Van clamped a hand over her mouth, raising a finger to his lips to indicate silence. 

When Van was sure that Hitomi understood, he removed his hand from her mouth. After a moments pause, he began to walk away, assuming Hitomi would follow. When she didn't follow, Van turned back to see her looking at him quizzically. With a heavy sigh, Van grabbed Hitomi's wrist, tugging gently. She hesitated a moment before following cautiously. 

Van led Hitomi back the way he had come, keeping an eye out for any of the palace guards. Once they reached the path below Van's window, he hesitated. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Van scooped Hitomi into his arms, sprinting into the air as his wings unfurled. Hitomi let out a squeak of surprise and instinctively wrapped her arms around Van's neck. In moments they had reached the third story window, and Van ducked inside, depositing Hitomi safely back on her feet. 

Regaining her senses, Hitomi opened her mouth to chastise Van, but he quickly silenced her with a pleading look. 

"Okay," Hitomi sighed. "Just don't ever do that again without warning me!" she hissed. 

Van nodded sheepishly after shrugging back into his shirt. Hitomi looked at him expectantly and Van twitched. He silently led Hitomi into the study adjacent to his chambers. Picking up a quill and parchment, Van began to scribble down an explanation. A large line of ink splayed across the parchment as Van was startled by a knock on his door. He momentarily panicked before grabbing Hitomi and dragging her into his bedchamber, shoving her in the large closet. 

Van just made it back to his study as the door swung inward, scraping pottery pieces along with it. The guard looked at the pottery shards, then up at Van. Van stared back at him blankly, noticing the tray in his hands. 

"I was told to bring you your dinner, Sire," the guard explained, stepping into the room. He placed the tray on Van's parchment strewn desk, nodding respectfully as he turned and left, shutting the door behind him. 

Van let out a heavy sigh when the door clicked shut before scrambling to get Hitomi. When she stepped out of the large closet, Van cringed at her expression. 

"It isn't bad enough that you bring me up here, forcing me to remain silent for _god_ knows why, but then you unceremoniously shove me in a closet! On top of that... Ooooooh!" Hitomi cried. A resounding smack echoed through the room as Hitomi slapped Van. Van's eyes widened in shock as his hand flew to his cheek and he stumbled back a step. 

"You, Van Fanel are in deep trouble," Hitomi warned, advancing towards him. Van continued to back away from her until he bumped into the wall. 

"How could you?" Hitomi accused, poking Van in the chest, her voice wavering slightly. Van glanced uneasily at Hitomi's eyes and saw the tears she was attempting to hold back. 

"I thought you... loved me... I guess I was a fool to ever believe you could love me. But... it still hurts Van. Why?" Hitomi asked, a few tears rolling down her face. Van lifted a wavering hand up to Hitomi's face, brushing away her tears. Pulling her into a hug, he shook his head, wishing that he could reassure her with comforting words. 

Pulling back slowly from Hitomi, he lead her by the hand back to his study. Once there, he rooted around on his desk till he found the desired document. Van solemnly handed the letter he had received from the King of Eneis to Hitomi with sad eyes. Hitomi wiped her eyes on her sleeve, sniffling slightly as she began to read. When Hitomi reached the end, she glanced up at Van, who was seated at his desk, his head in his hands. 

"Have-have you meet this princess yet?" Hitomi asked quietly. Van's head shot up at Hitomi's question and he shook his head no. 

"I guess... I was wrong..." 

Van nodded, handing her another piece of parchment. It read: 

_I wanted to try to explain it to you. I didn't mean for you to find out the way you did. I'm sorry._

"I---" Hitomi was cut off as the door to Van's study swung open violently. 

"Your Highness!" Thomas cried, outraged. Van looked at his advisor standing outraged in the doorway. All color drained from Van's face and he swallowed convulsively. This was not going to be good... 


	4. Bonds & Vows Part IV

Body ~ I'm amazed that so many people like this fic. I personally thought everyone was going to be like: Oh yeah. Blah. It's another one of those "Van's being forced into marriage" fics. Boring! So, thanks for your interest! Now I only hope I can keep it... 

Disclaimer: Go ahead, rub it in. I'm waiting! Escaflowne yadda, yadda, you get he drift. It doesn't belong to me. 

Bonds & Vows 

Part IV 

By: Penybright 

Thomas glanced at Hitomi, taking in her rumpled appearance and look of distress. His gaze then shifted to Van, who looked rather pale at the moment. 

"What," Thomas began angrily, "is going on here?" 

Van looked at Hitomi pleadingly. 

"It's not what you think," Hitomi said quickly. "We were just... talking." 

Thomas raised a skeptical eyebrow at her explanation. 

"How is that possible? Lord Van can not speak. He has indefinitely lost his voice due to and assassination attempt." 

"Well, you have a point, but... Look, I don't know what's going on here. All I know is that I'm one of Van's very good friends, and I haven't seen him in years. Is it a crime to talk to your friends?" 

"I'm sure that you are indeed very good... friends," Thomas replied skeptically. "Whether you're friends or not, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to say away from Lord Van. We can't have anything jeopardizing the wedding. Now, I suggest you---" 

Thomas was cut off as a piece of paper was suddenly shoved in his face. Taking the parchment, Thomas glanced over at a very unhappy Van. 

_You have gone too far Thomas. Hitomi is an honored guest in this palace. You will treat her with the proper respect. If she wants to talk to me, then she gets to talk to me. I've had just about enough of this!_

Thomas looked at his king, then back down at what he had written. 

"Sire..." Thomas sighed. "We will allow the... Lady Hitomi to speak with you, only if you are supervised. It's for your own good," Thomas finished, exiting the room before Van could do anything in protest. 

As soon as the door shut, Van slumped into his chair dejectedly. He halfheartedly scribbled something on another piece of parchment, handing it to Hitomi. 

_I think you should go now._

Hitomi hesitated, seeing the worried state Van was in. He looked absolutely miserable, not that she felt any better about the situation, but... Surely there was a way for them to be together. They had already gone through so much. 

Before leaving, Hitomi walked over to Van, enveloping him in a gentle hug. 

"Everything will turn out all right," she reassured. Van nodded, hugging her back. On impulse, Hitomi kissed Van's forehead before quickly exiting the study. 

Once Hitomi was gone, Van dragged himself to his bedchamber, flopping face first onto his bed. Maybe she was right. Maybe now that she was here things would turn out different. Van slowly drifted to sleep, pondering his troubled thoughts. 

* 

Van awoke the next morning feeling less than wonderful. His head ached, and his stomach felt queasy. He sat up quickly, and instantly regretted it. When the room ceased tilting at odd angles, Van cautiously stood up, slowly. He made his way to the closet, reaching inside and pulling out his robe. Cinching the belt at his waist, Van walked out into his study. Making his way over to his desk, he found a breakfast tray there with a stack of documents next to it. 

'Another day in my room I suppose,' Van thought as he sighed, running a hand through his tousled obsidian locks. 

Sitting down, Van took one look at the tray of food and instantly shoved it aside. He didn't think he could stomach anything the way he felt. While dragging the stack of documents closer to himself, the one on top caught his attention. He quickly snatched it up, breaking the seal and felt his heart sink to his stomach when he saw the scrolly writing. 

_King Van,_

_I suppose I should call you son now, shouldn't I? This letter is to inform you that my daughter and I will be arriving the day before the wedding. My daughter wishes to meet the "dashing young king" is I believe how she put it, who is to be her future husband._

_Out entourage shall be arriving sometime around midday. I expect you to be there to greet us. Do not make a bad first impression... son._

_King Vespan_

After reading the letter, Van stood up while scribbling down instructions. Opening his door, he handed the letter and instructions to the guard. The guard nodded before walking down the hall. Van returned to his desk. Sitting back down, Van allowed his head to sink onto his desk as he sighed onerously. 

There was a timid knock on Van's door, and his head shot up. He instantly groaned and winced at the sudden pain and dizziness. The door swung cautiously inward to reveal Hitomi. Van cringed when he saw her somber expression and puffy, bloodshot eyes. She had been crying again... because of him. 

Hitomi smiled wanly. 

"It's all right Van. I just... needed to come to grips with things," She explained seeing his distressed face. 

"I came to tell you that Allen is here to see you." 

Van seemed confused by her statement. 

"You didn't know he was coming?" 

Van shook his head. 

"Anyway, he's down in the courtyard. I'll wait for you, and we can go down together. I don't think he's going to take the news well." 

Van's shoulder's slumped, and he slowly rose from his seat. It was then that Hitomi noticed how pale and shaky he looked. 

"Van, are you okay?" she asked, her concern evident. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. She had to steady him when he stumbled and almost fell. 

"God Van, you can barely stand up!" 

Looking into his eyes, she saw the fatigue and worry swimming in them. For the first time, her eyes caught on something. She suddenly noticed the blood stained gauze around Van's neck. 

"Is... is that why you can't speak?" she whispered. Van swallowed and nodded. 

"I think that maybe you---" Hitomi was cut of as Van shook his head and pulled away from her. Hitomi sighed, knowing that Van was going to be stubborn, no matter how much she tried to persuade him otherwise. 

"Fine, I'll wait for you outside." 

Van nodded again before stepping into his bedchamber and shutting the door softly behind him. 

"Why does he always have to be so stubborn?" Hitomi asked herself, then answered her own question. "Because he's a king," she lamented. 

~ Hmmm, how _is_ Allen going to react when he finds out Van isn't marrying Hitomi? And, why is Van getting sick all of a sudden. I'll give you a clue, it's not because of the emotional and physical stress he's under. 


	5. Bonds & Vows Part V

Body ~ Uh, Allen shows up in this chapter for all you Allen fans. Oh, and there's a swear word in this chapter, for all those that need or like to be warned of such things. There's only one day left before the wedding... What is poor Van going to do? 

Disclaimer: You know, these things are really annoying. Anyway, here goes. Escaflowne and it's characters etc., do not belong to me in any shape way or form. 

Bonds & Vows 

Part V 

By: Penybright 

When Van stepped out into the hallway, Hitomi noted that he didn't look quite as pale, though he still shook slightly. 

"Shall we go?" she smiled, linking arms with him. Van glanced nervously at the people in the hallways as Hitomi dragged him along. Was she trying to get him in more trouble than he already was? No, she probably just didn't understand what such a simple action could mean in Fanelian court. He really should have someone explain everything to her, since he was unable to. 

Van's spirits seemed to improve when he stepped outside. A little fresh air was a tremendous boon to him after being cooped up in his stuffy room. Of course, it didn't help to calm his nerves any. He knew that Allen would probably try to kill him when he found out Van wasn't marrying Hitomi. Why did Allen have to be like an overprotective brother to Hitomi, a very dangerous overprotective brother? On the other hand, if Allen did kill him, then... No, that would only make matters worse. 

"Allen!" Hitomi cried, giving her friend a hug. Allen smiled when Hitomi pulled back, looking at the couple before him. 

"So, you finally got the courage to ask her?" Allen teased Van. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw Van's ashamed face. 

"What's the matter? Having second thoughts about me being your best man?" Allen said, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Allen... I think we should talk somewhere private. Why don't we go to the gardens," Hitomi suggested quietly. Allen nodded, not liking where this conversation was going to lead. 

Once they were safely in the garden, and out of earshot of any nosy passerby, Hitomi turned to face Allen. Her expression was grim as she took a deep breath and told him the truth. 

"Van's not marrying me Allen." 

"What?!" he sputtered, incredulous. 

"He's marrying someone else. A princess from somewhere called Eneis." 

Allen's disbelief quickly turned to anger when he saw Hitomi's sad face. She looked absolutely miserable. Allen was upset enough that he decided to take his anger out on the cause of Hitomi's distress. 

"You bastard," Allen whispered lowly, his hands wrapping around Van's neck. Van's eyes widened in pain and surprise as Allen began to squeeze, lifting Van's feet several inches from the ground. 

Van's fingers clawed at Allen's hands as he began to panic. He couldn't breath, and the pain was almost unbearable. Fire and ice scorched through his neck and throat, searing it. Hitomi noticed Van's panic, and instantly came to his aide. 

"Allen! Allen stop it! He's hurt. You're killing him!" Hitomi cried while attempting to drag her friend away from Van. Allen relented grudgingly, dropping Van to the ground. Van stumbled to his knees, wheezing horribly as he coughed up blood. 

Hitomi glared at Allen before running to Van's side. She noted with dread, that the gauze on Van's neck was now soaked through with blood. Taking the hem of her skirt, she shredded some of it into long strips. Hitomi then began to gently undo the bloody gauze from Van's neck. His hand painfully gripped her free wrist as she worked. She could only imagine the kind of pain he was feeling at the moment. 

Once Hitomi had Van bandaged up, she cradled him in her arms and turned to glare at Allen. 

"It's not his fault he's marrying someone else. He's being forced into it, and they're using his people's lives as leverage," Hitomi explained. "They even tried to kill him!" Hitomi exclaimed. "And you almost finished the job for them," she accused. 

"I'm... sorry," Allen apologized, kneeling beside Van. "I didn't know about... your neck. I guess I should have given you a chance to explain," he sighed. 

Hitomi smiled slightly. 

"I would have liked to see him try to explain," she chuckled. Allen looked at her questioningly. 

"He can't speak," Hitomi explained, glancing at Van, who seemed to be breathing a bit easier. 

"He can't talk? Well, he never was that much of a talker anyway," Allen pointed out, earning a semi-glare from Van. 

"True, Van never was one for words. I guess---" 

The conversation was cut short as several guards rushed into the garden, two of Van's advisors trailing behind. Without a word of explanation, Van was hauled to his feet. One of the advisors wove his way through the guards to Van. 

"Ah, I see that Sir Allen has arrived. Good. Lord Van, I believe you have an important guest arriving today. You need to get ready to greet her." 

Van looked like he wanted to flee in terror, but he had nowhere to go. He reluctantly allowed himself to be led back to his chambers. Hitomi and Allen watched him go, feeling pity for the young king. 

"I don't like this," Allen commented. "Something just doesn't seem right." 

"I know what you mean. Somehow, I don't think that Van's supposed to last very long after the wedding. This King Vespan person seems to hold nothing but ill will towards Van." 

"I guess that means that we'll have to watch his back." 

"You'll have to watch his back," Hitomi corrected. "I'm not allowed near him without supervision." 

* 

Van stood in the courtyard with guards flanking either side of him, and his advisors to the rear. He fidgeted with the stiff formal garment he was wearing, tugging at the high collar of his shirt and trying not to wince at the pain it caused. He wanted nothing more than to escape to the solitude of the gardens. At this rate, he was even willing to accept the solitude of his stuffy room. 

As the sun glared down mercilessly on the young king, he clenched his jaw and forced himself to stand steadily. No one else seemed to notice how pale he was, or how every so often he would waver and try to regain his composure. Perhaps they didn't care. Or maybe they just thought he was nervous. No, Van wasn't nervous, he was just awaiting his fate with absolute dread. 

There was a shout from the gate, and Van steeled himself. This was it. He was going to meet his bride today. He was also going to meet the king who had sent someone to almost kill him. Today was going to be one of the longest days of his life. He knew tomorrow would be even worse. Tomorrow he would be forced to marry a woman he barely knew and didn't love. 

'Hiotmi...' Van sighed inwardly as a carriage approached. 

~ Oh, Van's finally going to meet the king and his daughter. What do you think she'll be like? 


	6. Bonds & Vows Part VI

Body ~ So, what do you all think of Tallinn? She seems awful innocent, doesn't she? Maybe too innocent? I guess you'll have to wait to find out! 

Disclaimer: Nope, Escaflowne still isn't mine. 

Bonds & Vows 

Part VI 

By: Penybright 

The carriage rolled to a stop, the dapples pulling it pawing the ground and snorting. Van squared his shoulders and took a deep breath as the carriage door began to open. An older man stepped out, his eyes instantly catching on Van. His hair was black, with the occasional streak of gray through it, and his eyes were a light blue that almost seemed green. Behind the man a graceful young lady stepped out. Her hair was long and silky, and the same color as her father's. Her eyes, though, were an ice blue, so pale they almost seemed white. Van groaned inwardly when he saw how old she was. 

'Only fifteen. She's just a girl!' Van thought with despair. 

"King Van!" King Vespan hailed him. "Meet my daughter Tallinn," He said, brining his daughter around in front of him. The young girl looked shyly at Van and offered a tentative smile as she curtsied. 

"Pleased to meet you, Van," she said in a feathery voice. 

Van tried to not let his anger show when he looked at King Vespan. Vespan smiled at him, a suspicious glint in his eye. Today was going to be interesting indeed... Turning to his right, Van nodded. His advisor Thomas stepped up. He would be Van's voice for the day as he led them on a tour of the palace. 

"If you would be so kind as to follow me," he intoned. "I'm afraid that Lord Van has temporarily lost the use of his voice. Therefore, I will be speaking for him until it returns." 

King Vespan smiled knowingly while Tallinn's face grew worried. 

"How awful! I hope your voice returns soon. I'm sure you have a lovely voice," she practically cooed, causing Van to blush. 

'What does she think I am, some five year old kid?' Van thought as he offered his arm. Tallinn smiled graciously, and seemed only slightly upset when her charming smile didn't make Van melt. 

'She probably has princes fawning over her back in her kingdom, so why is she marrying me? I'm sure she's had much better suitors, richer ones too...' Van allowed his mind to scrutinize as he walked. 

Throughout the tour, Vespan watched the two like a hawk. He second guessed all of Van's gestures, trying to figure out if the young king was up to something. Tallinn was playing her part very well. She seemed quite smitten with the boy. It was a shame that he didn't seem to be affected by her as most men were. Perhaps he was up to something. There were very few who could resist Tallinn's charm. 

* 

After talking with Allen for a while, Hitomi headed back to her room. She needed to think. Perhaps with a little luck, she could catch a glimpse of this king and his daughter. She figured she was a least entitled to see the people who were ruining her life. Quite frankly, she wanted to pound the little tramp who was taking her place. All though Hitomi wished her harm, she knew that it would solve nothing. Wit and cunning were needed to get Van out of this. And since his advisors kept such a close watch on him, he couldn't do it alone. She was surprised they had let him set foot out of his rooms today to see Allen. 

Sighing, Hitomi sat down on the edge of her bed. With a groan, she flopped back onto the bed, making a face at the sapphire canopy above her. What a mess! Every time she came to Gaea, it was always something... 

The door to Hitomi's room burst open and someone streaked into the room. 

"Hitomiiiii," Merle cried, glomping her friend. "I'm so sorry! I heard the news in the market on my way back," Merle breathed out in a rush, hugging Hitomi tightly. 

"It's all right Merle, really," Hitomi choked out. 

The cat-girl loosened her grip, pulling back to look Hitomi in the eyes. 

"No, it's not all right! Why is Lord Van marrying someone besides you? When I find him, I'm going to..." 

"Merle please. It's not really Van's fault." 

"I find that hard to believe," Merle scoffed. 

"I'll fill you in on the details if you agree to tell me where you've been," Hitomi said with a grin. 

"Okay," Merle agreed, eyeing Hitomi suspiciously. 

* 

Van couldn't decide which was worse, King Vespan glancing constantly at him, as if he were some sort of bug, or Tallinn squeezing the life out of his arm. Of course, maybe Thomas' droning dialogue was the worst... It was official, it was a day in hell. To make matters worse, Van wasn't feeling so well again. Walking wasn't helping his condition, and he could see Tallinn glancing at him worriedly every time he stumbled. 

'God, when is this day going to end?!' Van groaned mentally. 

After the tour, Van would be subjected to more torture. After this, he would have to stand through a fitting for his wedding garments. After that there was a banquet in his guest's honor. On top of that, Van still had construction to oversee, and documents pilling up on his desk. 

'Maybe passing out right now wouldn't be such a bad idea,' he mused, watching the scenery around him lurch and spin. 

'Yes, passing out was a very good idea...' 

"Van!" Tallinn cried, alarmed. Van suddenly stopped walking. He seemed to pause for a moment, before crumpling to the ground in an unconscious heap. 

"Is- is he going to be okay?" Tallinn asked as a medic was sent for. 

"I'm sure Lord Van will be fine. He's just had a very stressful day," Thomas explained. 

King Vespan walked up to Van's unconscious form, sneering. 

"Does he always treat his quests so hospitably?" 

"My most humble apologies, Sire. Lord Van wasn't feeling well this morning, I heard. He didn't want to be rude, though, so he pulled himself together to meet you at the gate today," Thomas covered. 

"I suppose I won't take this as an insult. Make sure it doesn't happen at the ceremony tomorrow," Vespan warned. "Come Tallinn," he said, taking his daughter's hand and leading her away. 

* 

Van groggily awoke, feeling as if his mouth were full of cotton, and his head stuffed with wool. 

"Finally awake I see," a familiar voice chastised. Van blinked the sleep from his eyes, turning to face the owner of the voice. For the first time that week, a genuine smile lit up his face. 

"Well, I'm glad to see that you think this whole situation is humorous," Merle said sarcastically. "You passed out in front of your guests. That's bad manners you know, Lord Van." 

Van's smile disappeared, and he became serious once more at the mention of his "guests". 

"Well, now that you're up, I guess I better get the tailors," Merle sighed, getting up and leaving a distraught Van behind. Yes, today was definitely his day in hell. Idly, Van wondered if he had reached the seventh level yet, or if fate was waiting for tomorrow to dump that on him. 

~ Poor Van. Will the torture never end for the poor king? And, will he actually have to marry Tallinn? What about Hitomi and Allen, do they have a plan? And Merle, how does she fit into this? I guess you'll have to keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter to find out! 


	7. Bonds & Vows Part VII

Body ~ Well, the last chapter was kind of humorous. This one is a bit sad. I'm not going to give away what happens, but I don't think you're going to like where this chapter goes, or leaves off... 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me, and *surprise, surprise* I'm not making any profit off this. It's just for pure insane fun. 

Bonds & Vows 

Part VII 

By: Penybright 

After Merle left, Van allowed his head to flop back down on the pillows. He glared darkly at the burgundy velvet canopy above him. What was he going to do? The wedding was _tomorrow_! He couldn't marry the Princess Tallinn, and yet he couldn't afford not to. Van began to panic realizing how little time he had left. He had to see Hitomi. He had to reassure her of his love and devotion, and that he would find a way back to her. 

'A way back to her...' Van sighed silently. He didn't think he'd get a chance to find a way back to her. Van was confidant that King Vespan would make sure he never got the chance. 

Rising slowly from his bed, Van made his way to his study, intent on writing a letter to Hitomi. Even if he couldn't give it to her personally, at least she'd know how he felt. Upon entering his study, Van was surrounded by a group of men holding various tailoring devices. It appeared that his letter would have to wait. 

* 

After the evening's events, Van felt worse than he had that morning. He wanted nothing more than to slip into the nothingness of sleep... but he couldn't. Several piles of document s awaited him when he returned to his rooms, all of them needing his signature by tomorrow. And, Van still had to write a letter to Hitomi. He didn't have time for sleep, whether he was ill or not. 

Sitting down at his desk, Van pulled the first document off the nearest pile, dipping his quill into the inkwell to sign it. When he was about half way through with the second stack, a wave of nauseous dizziness hit him. Van dropped the quill and gasped as he steadied himself against the desk. Instead of getting better, Van's illness was beginning to worsen. 

Taking several deep breaths, Van managed to keep himself from spewing up what little he had managed to eat that day. Water seemed to be the only thing he could look at without feeling the urge to vomit. Perhaps he was coming down with a fever? That scenario seemed unlikely, but it was the only explanation his distraught and sleep deprived brain could think of. 

Van was somewhere between the last two stacks of documents when he lost consciousness. The quill drooped from his limp hand, and he slumped onto his desk. The well of ink was knocked over, spilling out onto the wooden surface like a blight. Van noticed none of this as his eyes slid shut and his head lolled to the side. In the morning, he would wake up disoriented, and without any memory of how he had fallen asleep at his desk. 

* 

A very unhappy, and unwilling Van was dragged from his chambers the next afternoon. Dressed in a rather elaborate set of garments, he felt like an idiot as well as ridiculous. That wasn't the worst of it, though. No, the worst part was why he was dressed in such a manner. 

Van's advisors watched him warily, seeing how close to panic their king was. He looked as though he would bolt at any moment, or pass out on the spot. Van's pallor had yet to improve from the day before. He still looked sickly, and had acquired some dark circles under his eyes. Quite frankly, he looked like a madman at the moment. 

Thomas discreetly motioned for the guards to move closer to Van. Van noticed their shift towards him and began to fidget. How could this be possible? This wasn't supposed to happen! He didn't want to marry Tallinn. He loved someone else! He loved Hitomi, and always would. 

Before Van could even get the chance to try and escape, he was seized. They literally dragged the poor king to the throne room, where the ceremony would take place. That was the last thing Van remember until his despairing thoughts were interrupted by the minister's voice. 

It was such a simple question, with a simple answer. Yes or no? To be or not to be? Sacrifice his people for his happiness, or sacrifice his happiness for his people? If he said no, he would live the rest of his life feeling a guilt that would probably kill him within a year. If he said yes, he didn't think he'd live much longer. His people would, though. They would live, but would it be in peace and happiness, or depression and despair. 

Van was sure now that King Vespan had ill intent. The man looked at Van as though he were already dead. His daughter Tallinn seemed nice enough, but she was too easily controlled by her father. It was such a simple question, but there was no simple answer. If he said no, there would be a long drawn out war, that would lead to the massacre of his people. Van might live through it, but he would probably die. True, he'd be able to be with Hitomi, and have some happiness for a short while... Of course, he could say yes, and his death would be swift and sure. Van had no doubts about that. This wasn't his wedding, it was his execution. Saying yes would ensure his death and the enslavement of his people. So which was the lesser evil? A war that would mean a quick death for everyone in Fanelia, or enslavement that would kill them all slowly? 

The minister cleared his throat, indicating Van to answer. Van blinked several times to clear his mind. The lesser of two evils, but which evil? Taking a deep breath, Van opened his lips to mouth the word that would forever seal the fate of him and his country. 

~ Soooooo. *tries to look innocent but fails miserably* I think I'll hide for a while in a bomb shelter, if you don't mind. I know this chapter leaves off at a horrible spot, but... Okay, so I have no excuse. I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! 


	8. Bonds & Vows Part VIII

Body ~I would have had this up long ago, but as you all know, fanfiction.net was down then. I was so happy that I had the next chapter done, and I really wanted to post it up! Anyway, that's in the past. I know you've all been waiting for this chapter, so I hope you're not disappointed. 

Disclaimer: *whines* Do I have to say it _again_? Escaflowne and its characters do not belong to me. 

Bonds & Vows 

Part VIII 

By: Penybright 

Praying to every deity that ever existed that things would turn out all right, Van mouthed the word that was the beginning, and the end. Tallinn beamed at his answer, smiling happily. Van wanted nothing more than to sink into a bottomless hole. He could only wish for a swift painless death, and that his people would survive through their oppression. He was weak he admitted. He was weak because he couldn't bring himself to allow them swift deaths, like himself. He was a selfish coward... 

In the end, did it all matter? No matter what choice he made, his people would still resent him for it. If their deaths were quick or prolonged, it would all be their king's fault. The lesser of two evils indeed... 

Feeling completely drained, and utterly hopeless, Van no longer felt the will to go on. He was drained, emotionally and physically, and feeling worse by the minute as the newly wedded couple walked out of the throne room. Van never made it out on his own. He stumbled to his knees, clutching his stomach as he gasped in pain. Everything was swirling around him, colors all a blur. 

Seeing Van collapse, Allen began to shove his way through the growing crowd. Hitomi followed closely behind, her expression one of distress. Upon reaching Van, Allen picked him up, shouting for people to move out of the way. Most of them ignored him, and he was forced to elbow them out of his way. Hitomi was right behind Allen, anxiously watching Van as his face contorted in pain. Fanelia's new queen, Tallinn, was left behind in the crowd to deal with her new people. 

* 

Reaching Van's rooms, Allen kicked open the door. Walking quickly inside, he placed Van carefully on his large canopied bed. As Allen laid Van down, Hitomi pulled of his boots, dropping them on the floor. Allen swept out of the room, explaining that he was going in search of a physician. 

Van began to shiver convulsively, and Hitomi yanked the heavy comforter up over his shaking form. Van only twisted the covers around him, tangling them tightly. Hitomi placed her hand on his forehead, to see if he had a fever. 

"God Van, you're burning up!" Hitomi exclaimed worriedly as she began to pull her hand away. Van caught her hand as she pulled it away, clasping it tightly. He tried to sit up, but fell back against the pillows coughing. Hitomi was surprised, and shocked, to see specks of blood on his pale lips. 

"Oh Van..." Hitomi sighed, brushing tousled locks from his face. "What have they done to you?" 

Allen walked briskly into the room, an apprentice healer trailing anxiously behind him. The minor physician approached Van warily, seeing the king's anguished state. Hitomi held Van's hand as he was examined, watching the healer's face closely for an indication of how bad the situation was. 

"I'm afraid, that I don't know what's wrong with him... His symptoms aren't from any disease I've ever seen. Master Healer Basil will be returning tomorrow morning. Perhaps he can find what is wrong with him," the apprentice said weakly. 

"Can't you do anything for him?" Allen asked in annoyance. 

"I- I suppose I could give him something for the pain... There's no guarantee that it will work though." 

After the apprentice left, Allen pulled up a chair by Van's bedside. He looked solemnly at Hitomi before speaking what was on his mind. 

"I don't think Van's sick because of some illness. I believe he's been poisoned." Allen paused before going on. "You said that he was ill the other day as well, and has been acting rather tired since you got here?" 

"Yes," Hitomi replied slowly. "You don't think that..." 

"I don't think, I know. We should get some water for him, that should flush some of the poison out of his system." 

"But how did they... I mean without him knowing?" 

"They probably put it in his food. I think there's more than just one person in this operation. I think Van has defectors within the palace." 

"Wounded and surrounded by enemies," Hitomi whispered. "Poor Van has nowhere to hide." 

"Yes, well, they didn't count on reinforcements, and that was their mistake. Don't worry Hitomi, I'm sure Van will pull through this. He's been through worse, and is still here. I promise I'll uncover this plot. You can be assured that they will pay for their crime." 

"Thank you, Allen," Hitomi said faintly, holding Van's hand tightly. 

Van stirred slightly, his eyes opening to slits. Hitomi wanted to cry, but she held it back. She had to be strong... for both of them. Van drowsily looked into the most dazzling pair of jade eyes he had ever seen. Who was this angel watching over him? He tried to force his cloudy mind to work to no avail. Sighing tiredly, he allowed his eyes to slide shut, the darkness sweeping him back into the realm of dreams. Dreams filled with his beautiful jade-eyed angel. 

* 

Hitomi had dozed off while watching over Van. She still held his hand loosely, their fingers intertwined. The door suddenly banged open, startling Hitomi from her nap. She looked up to see Tallinn in the doorway. Tallinn looked less than pleased, and several guards were standing behind her. 

"Seize her!" Tallinn ordered, giving Hitomi a venomous look. Hitomi was roughly grabbed by two of the guards as she struggled. 

"Why?" she asked as they pulled her past Tallinn. 

"You are going to be hanged for placing a spell on my husband, witch!" Tallinn hissed. 

"No!" Hitomi protested. "I could never hurt Van. How can you accuse me of such a thing!?!" 

Hitomi's pleas fell on deaf ears. Tallinn sniffed, slamming the door shut as Hitomi was dragged away. 

Tallinn walked over to Van's sleeping form, grinning hatefully. 

"Tomorrow your precious little wench dies, Van Fanel. You needn't worry, you'll be joining her soon," Tallinn sneered. Van began to twist and thrash in his sleep as the pain medication he had been given began to wear off. 

"Suffer, Fanel. Your death will be anything but painless. And, once you're gone, The Valley of the Dragons will be mine." 

Tallinn turned sharply on her heel, and stalked out of the room. She had to speak with her father, and make sure that things were going as planned. 

* 

Van awoke the next morning alone, and in agony. He glanced movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see who it was. King Vespan loomed over Van, a malignant smile on his chiseled features. 

"Good morning, Van Fanel. Today is a good day to die, don't you think?" 

Van gazed at Vespan with wide eyes. 

"Foolish boy. Your wench Hitomi is being prepared to be hanged as we speak. It's a pity you won't live to see her die. You see, we can't have anyone interfering with Tallinn's rule, now can we?" 

Van tried to get up, but was shoved back down onto the mattress by Vespan. 

"Today, your reign ends Van Fanel." 

Vespan grabbed one of the pillows from behind Van, bringing it into Van's view. Vespan placed the pillow over Van's face as the young king let out a stifled choke. Van's fingers clawed at Vespan's wrists, desperately trying to get him to loosen his hold. As time wore on, Van's struggles became weaker as he lost air. Van's last thought before loosing consciousness, was of Hitomi. 

~ Eek! Another cliffhanger! This one wasn't planned (like the last one). It just sort of... happened. Hopefully the next chapter will end on a better note... 


	9. Bonds & Vows Part IX

Body ~ Yes chapter 9 is FINALLY here. You didn't have to wait that long, did you? I'm sure you're anxious to read this, so I'll let you go. 

Disclaimer: Escaflowne... *tunes the rest out 'cause she doesn't want to hear it* I think you all get the idea. You're pretty bright people. 

Bonds & Vows 

Part VIIII 

By: Penybright 

King Vespan was roughly thrown into the wall, the pillow flying across the room. Van's unconscious form wheezed in a gasp of air as Vespan struggled to his feet. He was met with a very grim faced Allen. Vespan began to pick himself up from the floor, but was dragged roughly to his feet by Allen. 

"Game over," Allen said lowly, shoving Vespan against the wall. Vespan retaliated by punching Allen square on the jaw. Allen stumbled back a few steps, and Vespan advanced towards him. 

"It's not over yet Schezar," Vespan spat, lunging at the knight. Allen dodged his attack, slamming Vespan to the floor. Vespan struggled, but Allen held him firmly down. 

"I think your plot has been uncovered." 

Vespan began to laugh. 

"You should of let me kill Fanel. He's going to kill himself anyway when the mystic moon waif dies today," he chuckled maliciously. 

"What do you mean?" Allen asked, shaking Vespan as he pulled him to his feet. 

"I don't have to tell you anything," Vespan snarled. 

Allen dragged the struggling king out of Van's chambers and to the dungeons. He sighed uneasily as he wrestled with the king. He had kept his promise to Hitomi. 

* 

Van's eyes slowly began to flutter open, and he winced in pain. One hand instantly flew up to his neck, where he felt the faint stickiness of blood.. With a lot of effort, Van pulled himself up and slid out of bed. After one step, he stumbled and clutched at the bedpost for support. Arduously, Van made his way to his chamber door, using the wall for support. His breathing was raspy and shallow as he sucked in labored breaths. He felt as though his lungs would explode at any minute, but Van had to get to Hitomi, no matter what the cost. 

Van stumbled along the palace corridors, gasping in pain. He walked hunched over, an arm wrapped tightly around his stomach. He had to get to Hitomi. He couldn't let them... Van wouldn't, no couldn't finish the thought. Hitomi was going to be fine. He wasn't going to have her taken away from him again. Never again. 

Slowly, Van made his way to the palace courtyard, where he knew the hanging would take place. He flinched as he stepped out into the glaring sunlight. Sounds of a large crowd reached his ears, and he pushed himself onward. Thomas suddenly appeared in front of Van, blocking his way. 

"Sire, you shouldn't be out of bed," Thomas exclaimed, a menacing undertone in his voice. 

Van tried to step around the advisor, but was stopped. Thomas attempted to hold the king back, grasping his shoulders. Van pushed forward with what little strength he had. Thomas was thrown of balance and tumbled to the floor, almost taking Van with him. Van quickly skirted the fallen advisor as he scrambled to his feet. Thomas lunged at Van's ankles, tackling him to the cobblestones. Van crashed to the ground with a silent cry, the fall almost knocking him unconscious. 

Thomas struggled with the young king, surprised that he still had so much strength. The poison should have drained him completely. With the dosage Van had been given, he should be on his death bed by now. But, for some reason, the young king was struggling to live, tenaciously hanging onto his thin thread of life. 

The combatants continued to struggle on the ground, rolling in the dirt. Van twisted so that they were heading in the direction of he hanging platform, without Thomas' notice. Thomas grinned ferally, noticing how Van's struggles were becoming weaker. Van rolled once more, bringing them into the view of the public. There was aloud gasp as the people saw their king being attacked by one of his own advisors. 

Guards rushed to the kings aide, roughly pulling Thomas off him. Thomas sputtered in rage, glaring heatedly at Van. 

"You were supposed to die Fanel," he spat contemptuously, not caring who heard. 

Van gingerly picked himself up, swaying slightly in the process. His eyes were clouded and bleary, and he wanted nothing more than to rest. He couldn't rest, not now. Turning away from Thomas, Van advanced cautiously towards Tallinn. The young woman smiled sweetly. The sight sickened Van. 

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," she cooed, rushing to him and hugging him. Van winced when she touched him. 

"Stay away from me witch," he hissed in a raspy voice. 

Tallinn stumbled back in surprise. 

"You- you can speak?!" 

Van nodded, his eyes searching for Hitomi. He found her, bound and gagged, the noose already around her neck. Shoving Tallinn out of the way, Van advanced towards Hitomi. Once reaching her, he quickly pulled the noose off her neck, his fingers quickly working on her bonds. When Hitomi was free of her restraints, she threw her arms around Van's neck and hugged him tightly as tears coursed down her cheeks. Van hugged her back, sighing deeply. 

Unwillingly, Van pulled away from Hitomi, turning to face Tallinn. There was nothing but contempt in his gaze. 

"You, are no longer my wife," he rasped, managing to choke the words out. Tallinn's eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"I wouldn't be so rash _dear_," she responded, emphasizing the last word. "Unless you want your precious kingdom to go up in flames, hand her over." 

Van clutched Hitomi to him, holding her tightly. Hitomi could hear his heart thundering at a pace that was much to fast. Worry quickly began to form in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong with Van. His eyes were glazed, his breathing forced and shallow. A fine sheen of sweat covered his brow. Hitomi tightened her arms around Van's waist, helping to support him. 

"Well, what will it be?" 

"A trip to the dungeon for you," Allen said, stepping onto the platform. "Your plot has been uncovered, and if your country so much as blinks, Asturia will be more than happy to obliterate you." 

Tallinn screamed in rage and lunged at the knight. He easily caught her, a charming smile alighting his features. 

"It's over princess." 

Tallinn continued to struggled as she was dragged away by the same guards who had apprehended Thomas. The crowd watched the proceedings in confusion. They had no idea of the secret plot to kill their king and enslave their country. When Tallinn was hauled away however, they all cheered happily. The sounds of joy quickly turned to gasps of worry and surprise when their young king collapsed. 

"Van!" Hitomi cried, shaking his shoulders lightly. "Van." 

Van groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as pain cascaded through his tired body. His breathing became even more labored as he struggled for each breath. 

"Oh god Van..." Hitomi whispered, pulling him into her arms. She cradled him tenderly, praying that he would be all right. 

"You can't leave me now. Not after everything we've gone through. Don't you dare leave me Van Fanel," Hitomi said heatedly, tears streaming down her face. 

Hi...tomi?" Van managed in a gravely whisper. 

"I'm here Van," she comforted him. His hand searched for hers, and when he found it, he clasped it tightly in his own. 

"I love you..." he gasped faintly. 

"I love you to Van. So much," Hitomi said, her voice breaking with emotion. She began to sob as he went limp in her arms, his fatigue and pain carrying him away to the darkness of insensibility. 

~ Well? Did you like this chapter? I know, I know. Hurry up and write the sappy ending! I will... eventually. 


	10. Bonds & Vows Part X

Body ~ *sob* I've finally finished Bond & Vows. This is the last chapter. I don't want it to end, but it has. I think I'm going to go cry now.... 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I'm making no profit of this, and anyone that thinks otherwise is no friend of mine. 

Bonds & Vows 

Part X 

By: Penybright 

The next several days were hell for Hitomi. She got little, if any, sleep, and was constantly worried. All though she was miserable, she could only guess how much Van was suffering. Even the pain killers and sedatives he had been given only seemed to have minimal effects. He would often cry out in his sleep, reliving some horrific nightmare. Frequently, he would call out for Hitomi. Hitomi would pull him gently into his arms and whisper soothing words as she played with his tousled locks. It seemed to calm him, and she was glad that she could offer him some sort of balm. 

When Van had collapsed in her arms, Hitomi had feared for the worst. She knew he'd been poisoned, but she didn't know how bad. When Basil, the court healer, had returned that afternoon, he had quickly given Van some sort of elixir, staring at the king in awe. Hitomi remembered his words and shuddered. 

_"I don't know what's keeping him alive, but he should have been dead hours ago."_

That's when Hitomi finally broke down and began to sob. She knew why he was hanging onto his last thread of life tenaciously. He was doing it for her. He was suffering this torment because he didn't want to leave her. He had promised that they would be together, and even death could not break his promise. It was the sweetest, and yet the most heart-wrenching thing anyone had ever done for her. If she had doubted his love before, she had no qualms now. 

* 

A week had already gone by, and Van showed minimal signs of improving. He no longer thrashed violently in his sleep. He would still call out for Hitomi, but not as often. Hitomi had fallen asleep cradling Van in her arms. She was propped against the headboard of the large ornate bed, her breathing even and soft. Her eyes jerked open when she felt something soft brush her cheek. 

Hitomi blinked in the darkness, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the poor lighting. When she could finally make things out, her eyes widened. Van was sleepily gazing at her, a lazy smile tugging at his lips. His hand rested on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. 

"Van?" 

Van nodded, watching in concern as her eyes flooded with tears. 

"I thought I'd lost you!" Hitomi bawled, hugging Van tightly. Van shifted so that he could pull her into his arms. Hitomi buried her face against his shoulder and cried harder. Van remained silent, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her. 

"Hitomi..." he said, trying to sound gentle. His voice was still rough and raspy. 

Hitomi lifted her watery green eyes to look at him. She noted how tired he looked, and the faint glaze of pain in his eyes. 

"Van, are you all right? You look tired. Maybe I should..." 

Hitomi was cut off as Van placed a finger over her lips. 

"I'm fine, just a bit fatigued." 

"You need your rest," Hitomi admonished as she untangled herself from his arms. Van seemed loath to let her go, his hand catching her wrist. 

"Stay," he murmured, his eyes pleading with hers. 

"Okay," Hitomi relented. "I'll watch over you while you sleep," she teased, leaning over to tuck the covers around him. Van tugged on her wrist, bringing her down to his level. Before Hitomi could react, he brushed his lips lightly against hers. 

"Thank you," he sighed, his hand dropping to the bed as he drifted back to sleep. 

Hitomi stood frozen in place for a moment. She lifted her fingers to her lips, a smile alighting her face. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips. For the first time in days, Hitomi smiled a genuine smile. 

* 

The following week, a great celebration was being held. Fanelia had many things to celebrate. Vespan and Tallinn had been sent back to Enies, where they had been stripped of their crowns and exiled to a remote country estate. Van was improving greatly, now able to move around on his own. And of course, the people had their young king's engagement to celebrate. They were overjoyed that he had found someone to love that loved him in return. 

Van watched the revelry around him with a small grin on his face. Just three weeks ago, his life had seemed so dark. Now, though, he had so much to look forward to. Someone placed a gloved hand gently on his arm, and Van looked up to see who it was. 

"Hello Merle," Van greeted the young cat-woman. 

Merle smiled happily, seeing the smile in her foster-brother's eyes. 

"If it isn't to much to ask, could I bother you for a dance?" Merle asked politely. Van nodded, and stood up. 

"I'd be honored," he said, offering Merle his arm. 

"Such a gentleman," Merle teased, causing Van to blush. "You know Lord Van, you'd think by now you'd have outgrown that blushing habit." 

"Merle," Van protested as he led her around the ballroom floor. When the song ended, Van bowed and Merle curtsied before the two headed back to their seats, where Hitomi was waiting. 

"I leave for two minutes, and you steal my fiancé," she said jokingly to Merle. 

"What can I say, he's quite a catch," Merle returned. 

Van sunk down into his chair, blushing furiously. Hitomi noticed this and smiled. Leaning down, she gave Van a peck on the cheek. 

"I don't know what I ever did without you," she grinned. "So, are going to dance with your poor fiancé, or just every other woman in the room?" 

Van jumped to his feet, immediately apologizing for not asking her to dance. Hitomi waved if off, explaining that she didn't mind in the least, as long as he was happy. 

"How could I not be happy with you by my side," Van whispered in her ear as they danced. This time it was Hitomi's turn to blush, and she hit him playfully on the shoulder. 

"You're such a flirt!" 

Van looked at her strangely. 

"Flirt?" 

"It's an Earth term. Just forget I mentioned it." 

Van nodded, focussing his attention on the dance. As the night wore on, people began to filter out, heading home to their well earned rest.   
Once everyone was gone, Hitomi and Van sat down together on a plush rug in front of one of the various fire places in the palace. As the two young lovers gazed at the merrily dancing flames, they began to catch up on the past few years. Soft murmurs echoed through the hallways as the two discussed the past, present, and most importantly, their future together. 

~ Well, was the ending sappy enough? I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this, but I'd like to know what you think. Would you like a sequel or not? 


End file.
